The present invention is directed to a system and method for defrosting/defogging the inside surface of a side window in an automotive vehicle.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a system and method for directing air from a vehicle HVAC system onto the interior surface of a vehicle side window for defrosting and defogging the vehicle side window during inclement weather. Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a system and method of the described character in which the defogger/defroster is in abutting engagement with the side window interior surface to prevent moisture or other debris from entering the vehicle space between interior and exterior side panels of the vehicle.
A system for defogging/defrosting an automobile side window, which extends upwardly from an interior vehicle panel, includes a window strip extending along an upper edge of the interior panel between the panel and the window. The window strip is in the form of a length of hollow tubing having a flange integrally extending upwardly adjacent to the interior window surface, a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings along an upper surface of the tubing on a side of the flange remote from the window, a fitting at one end of the tubing for connection to a vehicle HVAC system and a cap at the opposing end of the tubing. In the preferred embodiment, the flange tapers narrowingly to an edge in abutment with the window. Air from a vehicle HVAC system fed into the tubing is directed through the openings upwardly along the interior surface of the window for defogging/defrosting the window. The flange in engagement with the window interior surface prevents moisture from flowing downwardly past the window strip. This flange is particularly advantageous when employed in conjunction with a vehicle side window that may be raised and lowered, in that the flange also functions as a wiper in sliding engagement with the window interior surface. Any moisture wiped from the interior surface of the window may flow through the openings into the tubing for subsequent evaporation.
A method of defrosting/delogging an automobile side window in accordance with another aspect of the present invention involves providing a window strip in the form of a length of flexible hollow tubing having an integrally formed flange extending tangentially from the tubing. Openings are formed in a sidewall of the tubing adjacent to the flange and the tubing is cut to desired length. The cut tubing is positioned between a vehicle side window and an opposing edge of a vehicle interior panel such that the flange extends upwardly in abutment with the side window. The tubing is connected to a vehicle HVAC system, so that air from the system is directed along the tubing and upwardly through the openings along an interior surface of the window to defrost/defog the window.
A window strip for defrosting/defogging a vehicle side window in accordance with a further aspect of the invention includes a length of hollow tubing having an integrally formed flange extending tangentially from a sidewall of the tubing. A plurality of openings extend through the tubing sidewall interiorly adjacent to the flange, and a fitting at one end of the tubing provides for connection to a vehicle HVAC system. In the preferred embodiment, the flange tapers narrowingly to a sharp edge on a side of the flange remote from the openings, and a cap is positioned on the end of the tubing remote from the fitting. The tubing and integral flange are preferably of flexible resilient construction, such as rubber or plastic.